A Hybrid's Destiny
by AzureNight13
Summary: Dante and Trish found a pregnant woman named Kira who is being chased after demons. Their leader is the Father of Kira's child and would do anything to get her. More of the summary inside. Ch. 2 up
1. Kira and the Unborn Child

A Hybrid's Destiny

- Dante and Trish finds a woman named Kira that is pregnant with a hybrid child. Kira is being chased by demons whose leader is a powerful devil that is the child's father. The child is born and Kira dies months later. Dante and Trish had been taking care of Kira's child for fifteen years and the demons are back to get the child.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kira and the Unborn Child

It was around 10 o'clock at night. Dante and Trish were out slaying demons. They just finished slaying the last demon. Dante and Trish sheathed their swords and began walking back to the office. They were almost there until the heard a scream the was coming from the ally. The ran towards the ally seeing a woman being chased by demons. The woman was trapped by the demons. Dante and Trish went to help her. Some of the demons saw them coming.

" This doesn't concern you so I suggest you leave now," One of the demons said. The woman looked over at the two strangers. Dante gave a smirk.

" And we let you hurt an innocent woman. I don't think so," Dante said as he killed the demon that told him to leave. The woman and the other demons looked at Dante shock that he killed a demon.

The other demons turned at Dante and charged at him. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at them. Trish unsheathed her sword and slain the other remaining demons. The demons didn't have a chance at them. The remaining demons retreated. Dante and Trish went over towards the woman. The woman had black hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were a hazel color. They notice that the woman was six months pregnant. Dante helped the woman up.

" Are you ok," Dante asked as he helped her up.

" Yeah. Thank you," The woman said as she stood up.

" No problem. Do you know why those demons were after you?" The woman looked down at the grown. She finally answered a minute later,

" Those demons...are after my unborn son," The woman said. Dante and Trish looked at her in confusion.

" Why are they after your unborn son? Is your son a theat to them," Trish asked. The woman gave out a slight sigh.

" No. It's just that...their leader...is the father of my unborn son." Dante looked at the lady feeling bad for her. That child she's carrying is a hybrid just like him. Trish felt a little guilty asking those questions.

" Sorry for asking those stupid questions."

" It's alright. My name is Kira by the way." Kira said giving a slight smile.

" My name is Trish."

" And my name is Dante."

" It's nice to meet you. Thank you again for saving me." Dante smiled.

" It's nice to meet you too." Dante was thinking if she had some place to stay. Kira said goodbye to them and headed off. Dante is still wondering if she had some place to stay.

" Hey Kira, don't you have a safe place to stay." Kira stopped and looked at him. As a matter of fact, she didn't. She was running from those demons that she had never had a place to stay for long.

" No I don't but I will. Why?" Dante felt more bad for her. He decided to let her stay in the guest bedroom until she and her unborn son is safe. Trish just looked at Dante thinking the same thing.

" We have a spare bedroom. You can stay there for awhile." Kira was thinking about it. She doesn't want to be a burden to them. But if they wanted to, then she would gladly accept.

" I would gladly accept, but are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or anything." Dante laughed a little.

" You won't be a burden. Keeping humans safe is our job. I don't think that the demons will come back if you stayed with us," Dante said. Kira smiled and accepted Dante's offer. Trish was glad too that she would stay in the spare bedroom. Kira seemed nice.

" Alright it's settled then. You're coming with us," Trish said. Kira was great full that she had a place to stay. Dante and Trish wanted to know more about the father. They guided Kira back to the office. Dante showed her the spare bedroom.

" Here's the room. Do you need anything?" Dante asked.

" No thanks. I just need some rest. Besides the running, this little guy can wear me out sometimes." They both sightly laugh.

" Have you thought of a name for him yet," Dante asked. Kira thought about it. She actually didn't think of a name for her son.

" Actually I didn't. I don't know what to name him yet. I'm sure I'll think of one before he's born."

Trish came in seeing how Kira and Dante are doing. She came in with a blanket for Kira. Trish gave it to Kira and Kira thanked her. Trish and Dante left the room to let Kira rest. Trish and Dante went upstairs and went to sleep themselves.

* * *

The demons went back to their homeland which is at Zane Island, the demon confronted their leader. Their leader was a Devil named Zane. Zane wasn't too happy. One of the demon began to speak.

" Master we have failed again in capturing Kira and your unborn son. And I'm afraid that Kira is..."

" I know that she is with Dante, the son of Sparda." The demon looked up at his master.

" Did the Seer tell you this my Lord?" Zane looked at him.

" Yes she did. She has also told me to wait till the child is born. I know she is right so I'm ordering you to not go after Kira until my son is born. Do you understand." The demons understood. " Good now leave. I need to be alone." The demon obeyed and left. Zane sat on his throne and thought about what the Seer had told him.

' Why do you run Kira? Why do you keep my son from me? Do you think that you can run forever? I will have my son by my side...cause he can't escape his destiny,' Zane thought.

Zane got up and went to the Seer again. The Seer could predict that he was coming. The Seer was wearing a long black robe and had the hood up.

" You want to see if your son is right. Come and look into the mirror." The Seer walked towards a big mirror that was the size of Zane. Zane followed and stood in front of the mirror. Zane saw his reflection until the mirror showed Kira sleeping in bed.

" She looks like she is sleeping peacefully. My minions must have worn her out." The seer stood over by his side and looked at Kira sleeping too.

" Just three more months and you will have your son." Zane smiled. He wanted his son to be on his side. It was his son's destiny after all. He didn't care that his son was half- devil.

Zane put a hand on the mirror trying to feel his son's power. He felt his son's power growing, but is was still resting inside him.

" His power is growing but it still rests," Zane said. The Seer knew it also.

" Yes. It will awaken one day and he will be powerful," The Seer said agreeing with her master. Zane took one last look at Kira and the image of her went away. Zane saw his reflection again.

" My son will be powerful and he will meet his destiny." Zane turned and left the Seer's area and went to his chambers.

' You can't keep our son from me and his destiny...Kira.'

Kira woke up gasping. She felt that someone was watching her. She notice that the sun was up. She got out of bed and went over towards the window. She knew that Zane was watching her while she was sleeping.

" You'll just won't quit will you Zane? Why are you doing this to our unborn son," Kira said to herself. She heard a knock on the door. Kira went in to open it. It was Trish. She notice that Trish brought something for her.

" Did I wake you," Trish asked.

" No not at all."

" Thats good. I made some herbal tea for you." Trish handed Kira the tea.

" Thank you," Kira said as she took the tea and took a sip of it. She thought that it was good.

" This is good. Did you make it yourself?"

" Yeah I did. I'm glad you like it." Trish notice that she looked a little pale. " Are you ok? You look kinda pale." Kira looked at Trish. She was wondering if she should tell her.

She finally decided that she was going to tell her everything. She let Trish in and they both sat on the bed.

" I should tell you everything that going on. I should start by the father's name. His name is Zane." Trish heard of him before. Zane was Mundus's son.

" I know him. He's Mundus's son. That means..."

" That child your carrying is Mundus's grandson." Kira and Trish looked up to see Dante at the door. Kira felt bad telling them this. But she knew that they deserve the truth. But she was still surprised that they heard of Mundus.

" Yes it's true that I'm carrying Mundus's grandson." Everybody was silent for a moment until Kira asked Dante a question.

" How do you know about Mundus anyway?" Dante looked at her.

" I was the one that defeated him a few years ago." Kira was shocked.

" So you're the Legendary Dark Night Dante, the son of Sparda!" Dante nodded. " Zane told me about you." Dante gave a confuse look.

" I thought that Zane was after you," Dante said. Kira looked at the floor.

" Zane wasn't evil when I first met him. He didn't care that he was Mundus's son. A few years ago, he saved me from a pack of demons and we automatically fell in love with each other. I remember the time when I told him I was pregnant. He was over joyed. Then he meet this Seer and his power got to his head. His mind was turning from good to evil. He thought that if he had this much power, than our child would posses the same powers. I couldn't take it anymore so I left him. He was sending his minions to get me ever since."

Trish and Dante felt really bad for here now after they heard her story. Her story reminded him of his twin brother, Vergil. Vergil wasn't evil at first but his power got his head too.

" I know what it's like losing a loved one to the side of evil." Trish knew what he meant. So did Kira. Kira heard about his twin brother.

" I know about your twin brother. Zane told me about him too. The hard thing is that I still love Zane. I bet that you still care about your brother." Dante nodded. Trish wondered what it would of been like if she lost a loved one to the side of evil.

Moments later Trish got up and asked if Kira and Dante wanted breakfast. They agreed and went to help to make breakfast.

* * *

Chapter one is done. What is Kira's son's destiny you asked? Well keep reading and find out. Now please review this chapter while I think up of chapter 2. 


	2. Three Months Later

A Hybrid's Destiny

Thanks for the reviews. Guess what happens to Kira in this chapter. You guess it...Kira gives birth...but where. Anyway here is chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Three Months Later 

It was three months since Dante and Trish found Kira. They had been protecting Kira from Zane. Dante and Trish got along with Kira very well. They let Kira stay in they spare bedroom until Kira and her unborn son was safe.

Kira is now nine months pregnant. She would give birth to her son any day now.

Zane was looking into the mirror. He was sensing his son's power again. It was growing stronger each day. The Seer came in noticing that her master was looking into the mirror. The Seer went in and began to speak until she had a vision. Zane turned and saw the Seer. He notice that she had a vision.

" What is it? What did you see?"

" I saw your son. He will be born real soon."

" How soon?"

" Your son will be born during the second night of the full moon." Zane couldn't believe it.

He decided to capture Kira now. Zane gathered some of his troops and went to get Kira so he could have his son.

Kira and Trish were at the office. Dante was out on a mission. Trish and Kira were in the office thinking up names for the baby.

" What about Riley." Trish started.

" Mmmm put it on the list. I kinda like it."

" Ok" Trish wrote it down on the piece of paper.

"I was thinking Ian too."

" Thats a nice name" Trish and Kira were thinking up names for fifteen minutes until they thought of the right one for Kira's son.

" I know what about Ashton." Kira thought about it for a second. She actually liked the name Ashton.

" I actually like it," Kira said. She decided to name him Ashton. They both thought that it was a good name. Even the voice behind them said it was a good name. They turned and saw a man that had dark silver hair and gold eyes. He wore black armor and a red cape. Kira knew who it was. It was Zane.

" How did you find me Zane?" Trish looked at Kira then over to Zane.

" Thats Zane?" Zane laughed.

" Yes my name is Zane, son of Mundus, soon to be father of Ashton. I knew that you were here for a long time Kira. Return to me or else your friend dies."

" Making threats won't make Kira go with you. Besides, I like to see you try to kill me." Zane laughed again.

" Is that so." He snapped his fingers and his minions appeared and he ordered to kill Trish. The demons charged at Trish and she grabbed her sword and started fighting them. She told Kira to stay back and she did. She didn't know that Zane was right behind her.

" You shouldn't of left me Kira." Kira turned around seeing Zane. She started backing away from him and he just walked towards her. Zane trapped Kira in a corner. Zane sightly laughed.

" Looks like you have no place to run to now my dear Kira." Kira panicked a little. Zane took his hand and brushed away the hair that was in Kira's eyes.

" You shouldn't panic Kira. We don't want you to give birth early now."

" Since when did you care about me or our son." That made Zane a little upset.

" Now Kira you know that our son has powers that are imaginable. We could rule both worlds with our son's power."

" There is no way that I'm going to let you do this."

" You don't have a choice."

" Oh yes she does." Zane turned to see Trish. Trish punched him in the face. It didn't really effect him that much. Zane laughed and punched her in the stomach which sent her flying back into the other side of the office. Zane walked over near Trish and drew out his sword. Trish looked up at Zane pointing his sword at her. She thought that Zane was going to strike but she heard his voice.

" I could kill you now for killing my minions. But I want you to give Dante a message. Tell him not to come looking for us. If he does, I'll kill him."

" What makes you so sure that he'll listen."

" If he doesn't listen, you and him will die. Make sure that he get the message." He turned over back at Kira.

Kira ran for the door but Zane grabbed her arm.

" Tring to run away again Kira."

" Let go of me."

" I'll let go of you real soon." Zane disappeared with Kira. Trish passed out soon after.

* * *

Dante just finished his mission. He headed back finding the door opened. He walked in founding the office a mess with dead demons and Trish passed out. He ran over towards Trish waking her up. 

" Trish! Trish wake up!" Trish slowly woke up with a headache. " Trish what the hell happened here? And where is Kira?" Dante helped Trish up. Trish put her hand on her head.

" It was Zane. He has Kira."

" Was Zane here himself?"

" Well duh. How did you think I passed out?"

" So Zane did this to you and captured Kira?"

" Yeah. He said not to go after him or he'll kill us"

" I bet he did. Come on were saving Kira. We can't let Zane have his son."

" You're right. Only one problem. Where does Zane have Kira at?"

" At Zane Island. It's near Mallet Island."

" How do you know?"

_Flashback_

"_Dante if Zane ever captures me..."_

" _Don't worry, Zane won't capture you"_

" _I know. But if he does, I'll most likely be at his Island."_

" _Where is his Island?"_

" _You know that Island that you saw when you were at Mallet Island."_

" _Yeah"_

" _Thats his Island. Its called Zane's Island"_

_End Flashback_

" So it's by Mallet Island?"

" That's what she said."

" Ok. Lets go save here now"

* * *

At Zane's Island

Kira woke up in a room that was familiar to her. It was her and Zane's room.

_Flashback_

_Zane was looking for Kira. He found her in the bedroom._

" _Here you are Kira. I was looking for you." Zane walked over towards Kira. _

" _I'm sorry. I was just thinking," Kira said as she hugged Zane and he hugged her back._

" _What were you thinking about?"_

" _Zane I need to tell you something"_

" _What is it Kira?"_

" _Zane...I'm...Pregnant." Zane was surprised. He's going to be a father._

" _You mean...I'm going to be...a father?" Kira nodded. " This is great Kira" Zane hugged Kira. They were both happy to have a child together._

_End Flashback_

" I see that you're up?" Kira looked over at Zane. Zane walked over to her and sat by her on the bed.

" Why did you change? What happen to the Zane I fell in love with?" A tear fell onto the side of her cheek.

" My dear Kira. I am still the same Zane you fell in love with. I just believe that we can rule both worlds." He wipe away the tear that was on Kira's cheek. Kira slapped his hand away.

" Since when did you care about power? The Zane I knew never cared about power or that he was the son of Mundus!"

" And I still don't care about being his son!" Zane sightly raised his voice.

They were both silent for awhile until Zane spoke.

" I suggest you get some rest Kira. Our son will be born tomorrow night." Kira looked up at Zane shocked. Then she figured it out. The Seer told him. Zane got up and left leaving Kira to rest. But she couldn't rest after what happened today.

Tears began falling on the side of her cheeks again. She was happy that her son will be born tomorrow, but she didn't wanted her son to be born here. Not like this. The only thing that was on her mind was that Dante and Trish would come and rescue her before Ashton is born. She had soon cried her self to sleep.

_Kira was running from a pack of demons. She ran through an ally trying to lose them but they were still after her. _

" _Dammit they won't back off," Kira said as she turned a corner. Soon after, she tripped over a rock and fell. The demons had finally got up to her. Kira tried to get up but she sprained her ankle. The demons were just about to strike until a figure in shadow stopped them. The figure killed all of the demons._

_After he killed the demons, he went over toward Kira._

" _Are you alright?"The man asked Kira._

" _Yeah...What were they?"_

" _They were demons. They were sent after you by my Father." The man helped Kira up but her ankle was still sprained._

" _Your ankle is badly sprained."_

" _I just tripped over a rock. Its not that bad" She began putting weight on it and felt the pain in her ankle. She let out a slight yell of pain._

" _Its not that bad huh. Let me take a look." Kira let him look. The man put his hand over her ankle and his hand glowed red. Her ankle was glowing red also. As the glow fade away, Kira's ankle was healed. She was a little shocked. _

" _How did you do that?" The man hesitated to answer. He was worried that it would scare her. _

" _I'm a Devil." He was waiting for her to run away, but she didn't. " You're not afraid."_

" _I'm not afraid. You just save my life from those demons." The man was surprised that she wasn't afraid. " My name is Kira by the way."_

" _My name is Zane." They both smiled. _

_Mundus sent more demons after Kira. _

" _I have to get you safe from my Father." He picked up Kira and changed into a Devil like creature. It frighted Kira at first but she got used to it. _

" _Why is your father after me?"_

" _I wish I knew. All I know is that my father only sent his minions if any human is a threat to the Underworld. Don't worry You'll be safe at my Island"_

Kira woke up after having the dream. She was thinking of how grateful she was then. Now the Zane she fell in love with is evil.

' I know that Dante and Trish will save us in time. Don't worry little Ashton,' Kira thought. She can feel her son responding to her thoughts. She knew that he understood.

It was dark out and it was the second night of the full moon. Zane was happy that his son will finally be born. But it was cut short due to the Seer.

" What is it," Zane asked.

" Dante and Trish had broke into the fortress. They are herefor Kira."

" They should of listen. I guess I should take care of them myself since my minions couldn't defeat them. I want you to look after Kira." The Seer understood and went to look after Kira. Zane went to deal with Dante and Trish them selves.

Dante and Trish were walking down the hallway trying to find Kira. They were interrupted by a voice that was familiar to Trish.

" I congratulate you for making it this far. You should have listen to me." Dante and Trish turned to see Zane behind him.

" You must be Zane," Dante said. Zane gave a smirk.

" Your right... And your journey ends here son of Sparda."

" I think that it ends with you Zane." Trish yelled as she charged at him with her sword. Zane unsheathed his sword and blocked her attack. Trish yelled over to Dante to go and find Kira. Dante uderstood and went to find her. Zane laughed.

" What are you laughing at?"

"He won't make it before my son is born. He will never find Kira in time." Zane push offTrish and charge at her.

Dante ran through the hall looking for Kira. He stopped as Alistor reacted to a demon. Dante noticed a door next to him and opened it. He found Kira in laborand also the Seer.

" Dante!" Kira said joyfully ignoring the pains of her labor. The Seer looked at him and smirked.

" So you are the one who defeated my master's father. I congratulate you for defeating him."

" I was just following my father's footsteps." Dante sarcasticly said.

" I see. But I can not alow you to take Kira and her son." As she said that she held out her hand letting out a force of telekinesis. Dante flew back as the force hit him. He quickly got up his feet and drew out Ebony and shot at the Seer. The Seer had dissapeared as the bullet hit her. Dante soon found out that it was an illusion. He put Ebony back into its holster and went over towards Kira.

" Are youok Kira?"

" Other than being in labor...yeah I'm fine." But Dante knew that she wasn't fine. Kira was inpain andshe was sweating likethere was no tomorrow. Dante took his treanch coat off and ripped a piece of his shirt so he could wipe the sweat that was onKira's forehead. After an hour, Kira's sonwas born. Dante wrapped his trench coat around the newborn and gave him to Kira.

After a few moments of excitment. Dante got Kira up and they went to look for Trish who was still fighting Zane. Zanestopped his attack and looked over at Kira and Dante. He notice that Kira was holding something wrapped with Dante's coat. Hefinally figured out that it was his son that Kira was holding.His son had been finally born. He had forgotten about the fight. Then he wished that he shouldn't have because Trish had stabbed him through the chest.He felt the pain as Trishripped her sword out of hischest.He put his hand over his wound. Trish got him good through the heart. He looked over at Kira for the last time and fainted.

Trish sheathed her sword and head over towards Dante and Kira. Trish noticed the newborn that Kira was holding. She was glad the Kira and Ashton were safe.

The excitment was once again short. There was and earthquake.

" Ok time to leave"Dante said picking up Kira. Dante and Trish ran to the entrance. The manage to escape the castle. Dante and Trish got onto aboat that they use to get to this island. Dante set Kira down and started the boat and speeded off to the way back.Kira looked back over at the island as thecastle quickly turned to ruins.

"Zane" Kira said to herself. She looked down at her son. Ashton finally opened hiseyes for the first time. His eyes weregold like his father's. He also had his father's dark silver hair. Ashtonlooked like his father. She was happy that he was safe from his father for now. But she knew that Zane will come back one day.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It has been six months since Ashton was born. Dante and Trish were watching him crawling around playing with his toys. They wished that his mother was here to see this. But shes not. Kira died recently after being in a car accident. She was coming home from shopping until a drunk truck driver had hit her. She died in the hospital that night. Her last words to Dante was toprotectAshton. Ever since that day, Dantewatched over Ashton knowing that Zane will come back to take him.

At least Ashton wouldn't grow up alone. Trish was three month pregnant with Dante's son.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Ashton was outside playing with Kai, Dante and Trish's son. Kai had black hair with white highlights and had blue eyes. Kai had looked up to Ashton as an older brother. Technically they are brothers because Dante and Trish had adopted Ashton before Kai was born. Ashton knew that he was adopted and Dante and Trish wern't his biological parents, but he didn't care. He knew that Dante and Trish loved them as there own son.

Dantecame outside. Ashton and Kai ran toward himtrying to tackle him. Instead of them tacklingDante, Dante picked them up withKai in one arm and Ashton in the other spinning them around until they were dizzy.

After they were done withwrestling, Dante told them that he had a surprise for them.Dante reached into his pocket and pulled outan amulet that was broken intohalves. Theyused to belong to him and tohis twin brotherVergil. Dante gave Kai his and Vergil's to Ashton. They thanked him and gave him a hug and went to play some more.

" Don't you guys ever get tired?" Danteasked.

" NO" They both yelled and contiued playing. Dante laughed and went inside as the boys contiued to play.

Zane was watchingAshton play with Kai from a fer distance.Zane was amused by his son's full of energy.

' Soon I'll have my son. But for now, I'll let him be raised by you Dante.' Zane thought as he dissapeared.

* * *

Well chapter 2 is done. Please reveiw as I think of the next chapter. Thanks

(starts thinking about chapter 3) OOOOOOO I got it


End file.
